The Annoying Ten
by Twigs-N-Leaves
Summary: SasuSaku Fic- Sakura is away on a mission and Sasuke, highly annoyed with her absence, composes a list of ten reasons why he should leave the pink haired woman. But are they really ten things he dislikes about her or ten things he loves?


**A/N: Hey again!!!! SQUEE! This is my second fanfiction based on Sasuke and Sakura (my favourite pairing ever XD)!**

** I was desperately craving to write something, to help me take my mind off of another fanfiction I'm attempting to work on. I am utterly stuck and can't seem to continue the story. Ugh. **

**So anyways, Here it is :D I'm definitely not as pleased with this one as I was with His Music. I think It's kind of.....a little bit...well.....boring, but I still like it. Please read and review ^^ And thanks to everyone who read my other story and reviewed!!! You guys are so nice AND UTTERLY AMAZING!! **

**Sasuke might seem a tad bit OOC in this, but remember that this is basically all going on in his head. He's not saying it. **

**_Disclaimer: I wish I could say that I owned Naruto and that I was some crazy, amazing manga artist like Masashi Kishimoto...but I'm not. -cries-_**

The Annoying Ten 

This was absurd.

He could not believe he was doing this.

Who would ever guess that _the _Uchiha Sasuke would still be wake at 3:06AM waiting for Sakura to get back from her mission? She was already _five_ days late. It's not as though he was _worried_ or anything. He was just extremely irritated that she, one of the top kunoichi of the village, couldn't manage to make it back home _on time. _

'_Che. I should really just break up with her. I can think of so many reasons to just get up and head back to the compound. If I can think of ten reasons why we shouldn't be together before she gets back, I'll leave.' _He negotiated with himself.

And thus, the list of ten reasons why Sasuke Uchiha should leave Sakura Haruno came into being.

'_One: She probably isn't even a fit enough Kunoichi to be with me. Honestly. What kind of ninja skills could she possess, if she couldn't even make it home on time? I've already spent __**nineteen **__days here waiting for her to come back. Nineteen. What if something happened to her? Che, she's probably already gotten herself killed for all I know. The mother of my children can't be going around getting herself in trouble all the time, least of all __**killed**__. If the mission scroll says two weeks, you're supposed to return in two weeks. That's reason number one.' _

Sasuke thought to himself as he shifted in bed. He was suddenly very uncomfortable at the thought that she might not be coming back from her mission at all.

'_Two: The woman is definitely far too pretty for her own good. I can't even count the number of times I've been forced to deal with the perverts who seem to __**flock**__ towards her. The number of men who seem to find it appropriate to grope, touch, flirt and hit on her is really unnatural. And it's all because __**she **__finds it suitable to be so god damn good looking. I should really just find a homely woman to be with. At least then I wouldn't have to be so concerned with defending my territory. I thought my fan girls were bad. I can't even imagine what the other men on her team must be doing to her without me there. That's definitely reason number two.'_

He reasoned in his head as he rolled over onto his stomach (quite forcefully) and silently growled. The thought of another man touching his woman really irked him.

'_Three: She has pink hair. She has __**pink**__ hair. Who can even imagine the matriarch of the Uchiha clan having __**pink**__ hair? What an insane thought. Sure it makes her unique; I can hardly say that any other man in the village has a girlfriend with pink hair. And yes, it does make her stand out; I can find her almost immediately in a crowd. And yes, it is kind of a part of her identity. However, marrying a woman with such bright pink hair is a highly Un-Uchiha thing to do. Reason three.'_

Sasuke rationally thought. He suddenly threw back the covers of their bed, agitated that he hadn't seen her pink hair in a really long time.

'_Four: The girl really works too hard. I mean she spends almost all of her time at the hospital healing others all while completely depleting her chakra reserves. She comes home exhausted, too tired to do anything. She also goes on missions frequently and performs her duties as a Konoha nin AND she trains on weekends. I shouldn't be with someone who so voluntarily works themselves to the bone. She sometimes doesn't even have time to spend with me as a couple. It's not like I miss her or anything when she stays at the hospital for hours on end, I just find it...unnatural and highly inconvenient. I think that's reason number four.' _

The Uchiha confirmed as he got out of bed. Sasuke didn't know why, but the thought of Sakura pushing herself too hard on this mission of hers and being affected negatively made him a bit restless.

'_Five: Who said an independent woman was attractive? I can't believe the number of solo missions she's gone on in the past year. And her thought process! It's crazy that she would actually __**hit **__me,__** HIT**__ me when I suggest that maybe she shouldn't go on her missions alone. Or that maybe she should just give up missions all together and work at the hospital full time. Or that maybe I should go with her to the grocery store because some pervert may attack her. Or that maybe when I'm out on a mission for a while, she should just lock herself inside the house and wait for me to come back cause something could happen when I was gone. Hn. Troublesome woman. I still have bruises and scars thanks to her so called "independence". For sure that is reason number five.'_

Sasuke told himself as he left their room and stepped into the hallway. He was suddenly itching to move with the small hope that maybe for once, when she got back, she'd be dependent on him.

'_Six: She is so fragile; she needs to be protected at all times. Che, I am amazed that I still have to shield her from particularly nasty jutsu's during battles, despite the fact that it is certainly annoying. No matter how many times she protests that she's not weak and that she can protect herself, I __**still **__need to block her from offending Kunais and severely punish anyone who makes her bleed. I should probably be with a girl who can actually take care of herself, and not Sakura. Her need to be protected is reason number six.'_

The young man thought as he quietly made his way down the hallway of her home. The very idea that she was out there alone without him to watch over her made him walk just a little bit faster.

'_Seven: The woman has enough nerve to tease me! Me! The last remaining Uchiha and one of the village's top Anbu. I should definitely be with a woman who has enough sense to respect me. I swear the number of times she has commented on my love of tomatoes and mumbled things about my having chicken-butt hair under her breath is enough to drive me up the wall! Reason number seven is her continuous obsession with making fun of me.'_

The Uchiha decided as he stalked down the stairs. He had suddenly grown very irritable at the thought that she hadn't made one remark on his small little habits in over two weeks.

'_Eight: Oh I've got a good one for eight. She. Is. Annoying. She is undeniably the most annoying person I have ever met. She is constantly fussing over my injuries when I get back from a mission, never stopping with her insufferable chastising when I've done something stupid or reckless. She's always using her last bit of chakra to heal me, even after a full days work at the hospital. She always tells me she loves me and she is always on my mind. Uchiha's have better things to do than think about pretty little pink haired kunoichi's. Eight is without a doubt, her annoying tendencies.'_

The man confirmed as he walked into the living room and picked up the armchair that sits in the corner of the room. The very idea that he may never have to suffer through her little annoyances again made him grab the chair with a little more ardour than intended.

'_Nine: Her way of making her presence __**impossible **__to ignore, no matter how much I may want to. The girl is honestly the loudest woman imaginable (aside from Yamanaka, but she's Nara's problem). And with all the little things she does for me and everybody else, it makes her absence all the more noticeable. It's not even just what she does; it's the way she __**is**__. When I need to concentrate on something important, she just "happens" to walk by wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt, swaying her hips seductively. Not to mention how her hair just "happens" to be over one shoulder reveal her long, soft and highly kissable neck. How on earth am I supposed to focus with __**that**__? I need to be with a woman who is a little less distracting. That is reason number nine."_

Sasuke thought as he carried the piece of furniture into the front hallway and set it down right next to the front door. He positioned himself comfortably and prepared wait. The thought of her...Erm...Distracting qualities managed to calm his nerves just a bit.

'_Ten:--'_

Well, Sasuke didn't think of a tenth reason because at that moment Sakura had walked in the door and the Uchiha had immediately grabbed her wrist, pulled her into his lap and was currently kissing her fiercely.

His lips slanted over hers perfectly and he couldn't help the groan of satisfaction and relief that escaped his throat. He nipped at her bottom lip and impatiently waited for her to open her mouth to him. It had really been too long.

'_God, I've missed this.'_ He thought at the back of his mind as he continued to ravage her lips.

All too soon, Sakura pried her lips away from his and smiled weakly.

"Did someone miss me?" She asked playfully, while the Uchiha silently fumed at the loss of her lips.

Nuh uh. There was no way she'd waste precious kissing time with her banter. He quickly grunted a "Hn" before capturing her lips again.

He slowly moved his way down to her beautiful and neck and nuzzled into her shoulder. Looking a bit closer he noticed the hideous bruise that marred her skin and growled before burying his face once again. He muttered ruefully against her neck,

"No more missions."

Sakura forcefully yanked him away from her.

"What was that Uchiha!?" she demanded.

The young man frowned "You heard me. No more missions for you."

He suddenly found himself sitting on the floor nursing a fresh bruise on his head, courtesy of his now furious girlfriend. He suddenly thought of a tenth reason.

"_Ten: Two words: Violent. Temper.'_

But even though Sasuke had thought of ten reasons for his list to leave, he still found himself getting up and following the girl upstairs to their room

And as he lay there kissing her in their bed, he couldn't recall the very first reason on his list.

And as he held her tightly to his chest as he fell asleep, he couldn't even remember why he'd begun the list in the first place.

THE END

**A/N: There we go! Done and done :D Again, I'm really not very happy with this piece, but please please please review nonetheless. **

**It would really help me to know exactly what people thought of it, what they liked, didn't like, and so on, cause then when I write other stories, I'll know how to write it! **

**THANK YOU FOR READING!!! YOU GUYS HONESTLY MAKE MY DAY SO MUCH BETTER!! **

**(By zee vay, about a sequel for His Music for anyone who's wondering. I'm considering it...but I really want to have a good plot line. It would really suck to ruin a good piece by making a crummy sequel ne?)**


End file.
